miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
Qliphoth
The Qliphoth are negative or entropic beings in the universe, and are the opposite of the positive or kaotic beings known as the Sephiroth. The Hebrew root word "qlippah" or "klippah" (plural "qlippoth") means "shell" or "husk". Some consider the Qliphoth to be, quite simply, the spirits of the dead, but this is not the case. They may consist of the spiritual energy obtained from either the living, or the dead, and encase themselves in the lighter, etheric shell-bodies of the dead, but they are not the actual Souls of the dead. They are, of course, the entropic, unnatural force in the Universe which drives people towards death, self-destruction, and suffering, because this is what the Qliphoth craves as food. History of The Qlippoth Interpretations Miriadic Explanation of the Qliphoth Molar Mountre has often explained the Qliphoth to be the forces responsible for the lack of the continuation of human evolution. The reason behind this is that the Qliphoth, who can easily exist in the Great Void due to their "nature", feed off of Entropy. Scholem's Interpetation of Evil According to Scholem, the Zohar interprets evil as "the residue of the hidden life's organic processes." Evil is something which has been cast off, but the spark of Life, from God, has fallen upon it, giving it "life". It is a form without force inside it, a hollow shell, an empty illusion. It is the cast off "skin" of the Sephiroth. Lurianic Kabballah The vessels of the first creation broke, failing to pass on the flow of creative energy. They remain as the husks or obstructions of divine enablement but we can rise above them, as the divine chariot (merkabah) rides on the clouds in Ezekiel's vision. We are not bound to the terrain of inert and scattered shells which know not the Name. The Toroidal Universe If the ideal shape of the higher dimensional continuum of the universe is the shape of a tube torus, then the Abyss that the Qliphoth seem to come from is the empty middle of the torus. It is the zero point of the dimensional continuum. If the Qliphoth had to cross the center of this dimensional or temporal continuum to get here (it is likely that this crossing happened at the Fracturing in the times of Atlantis), then they came from the Abyss and their momentum was fundamentally backwards to ours. Instead of living off of the energy of Flow as we do, the Qliphoth lived off of the negative energy of Entropy, or when energy is dispersed, due to death, or other means of Entropy. Description of Energy Parasitism The main way that the Qliphoth recieve energy from people in general is through the memetic disease that is called Ego. We are all infected with the dissonant virus Ego, and as a result, we are all feeding the Qliphoth. What the Ego does is divert our energy away from ourselves, and the knowledge of ourselves, and towards the Void within us (Kia), which is linked somehow to the Void where the Qliphoth dwell. Instead of energy and expression coming from the Kia, the polarity is reversed. Energy is devoured, but the Void can never be filled. The Names of the Qliphoth *'Thaumiel, The Twins of God' *'Ogiel, Hinderers' *'Satariel, Concealers' *'Gash'khalah, Breakers in Pieces' *'Golachab, Flaming Ones' *'Tagiriron, Litigation' *'Orev Zarak, Ravens of Dispersion' *'Samael, False Accuser' *'Gamaliel, Obscene Ass' *'Lilith, Woman of the Night' Qliphoth Worship Any religion or cult that purports to worship death, images of death, or any kind of suffering, is most likely a religion that inadvertantly worships the qliphoth. The Skull and Bones Society Bohemian Grove Controversy Following these criteria, it could be argued that the popular Christian religion worships a god that is not god but actually a nameless qliphoth (which is why he is given the generic name "God"). Here are some valid points: *Rather than focus on their efforts in life, living life to the fullest, and living in harmony with his neighbors, the Christian cult focuses all their attention on the afterlife, and covetously getting into some life after-party called heaven, where Jesus Christ is the bouncer. (Some think Peter is the bouncer.) *The symbol of their religion is a cross, which is a symbol of the suffering of the messiah, Jesus Christ, for their sins, in blood. Thus, the main symbol of the whole of the faith is one that focuses the attention on suffering, and sacrifice. A cross is also a sword turned upside down. *The cannibalism, or devouring of the body and blood of Christ in order to gain his powers is one way that Christians connect to the qliphothic parasite within them, and send their energy on to the qliphothic entity which controls the religion. See Also *Elder Gods *Necronomicon *Lurianic Kabballah *Ammut External Links *Howls & Whispers: The Averse Sephiroth and the Spheres of the Qlippoth. *The Qlippoth at Angelfire. Category:Stubs Category:Nihilist